A software migration is a process of moving software from one hardware platform to another hardware platform. For example, a software migration may include moving a software application (and possibly associated data) from one computer system to another computer system. During a software migration, it is often the case that memory mapping differs between the systems. This is particularly true of hard-coded “absolute addresses” in memory, which often are different across dissimilar computer systems.